


What Makes a Family?

by tptigger



Category: Derkholm Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, families come in all shapes and sizes, you hear that loki?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Thor sees another family and wants to know how it works.





	What Makes a Family?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> In my offers, I said I could do weirdly inappropriate crossovers. lirin asked me for Thor crossovers and sent me to a list of her likes and I thought "Oooh, Derkholm".  
> This is the result.

Jane, Thor, and Darcy stopped near a small group where Elda carefully ran her beak through the Blade's hair.

"The line to go home is that way," Blade said.

"Thor wanted to meet you," Jane said.

"Or ask how they're all the same family," Darcy said.

Jane elbowed her.

"We're made from the same cells," Kit explained.

"We grew up together," Shona said. 

"Why do you ask?" Elda said.

"My family..."

"Do you love each other?" Elda asked.

Thor stopped to consider.

"That's the most important," Elda said.

"Elda..." Blade started.

"Your griffin sister is wise," Thor said. "Thank you."


End file.
